


Sparks Fly

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), First Time, I had a dream lol, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe is a gardener, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Finn is promised to marry his best friend since childhood.But he can't help the feelings blooming inside his heart for a certain gardener.(Regency AU!Finnpoe)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, they are from the Star Wars universe.
> 
> This fic was so fun to write, I invented so many things and I just wanted to write something cute/dramatic for finnpoe.
> 
> (English is not my first language, excuse any mistakes please.)

_ Take away the pain _

_ 'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile _

  
  


Finn once again found himself staring at the charming gardener of his family’s mansion, his elbows resting on the windowsill while his face rested on his hands. His dreamy eyes could be seen from afar, so Rey hit him with a cushion from his quarter’s living room.

His eyes were still glued to the man in the garden, he seemed to be working with some bushes that were way too big for his parent’s taste, so he didn’t even mind the slight hurt on the back of his head.

“You could talk to him…It’s not prohibited to talk to someone that works for you.” Rey says from the couch where she sat comfortably while knitting something Finn knew it would end up being dumped to the side because she doesn’t have the patience.

“My mother would not approve, she is the one handling the house and despises when someone crosses the line.” Finn unglued his eyes from the window, turning to look at his childhood friend. “And we are to be married, Rey. I can’t nourish this...stupid infatuation for someone that I’ve never even talked face-to-face once.”

She rolled her eyes, something Finn noticed she has been doing a lot in his presence. He knows he has been silly for having such feelings for a man he doesn’t know properly and someone untenable. But when he looks at Mr.Dameron he only hopes he looks back. He spends hours thinking about the man’s wavy brown hair, with that one strand falling over his eyes when he gets down on the garden to cut the grass. The way the gardener rested his hands over his hip looking at the sunset every single day as if it was something magical and not something that happens daily. Finn couldn’t know what happened inside the other man’s mind, but whatever it was, it must be incredible judging from the dreamy eyes of Mr. Dameron every single time he comes to work on the gardens.

“Stop obsessing about him then…” Rey says with a warm smile. “You get this curious look when you think about him and it’s infuriating because I don’t want to see you sad.”

Mr. Dameron was behind a bush so Finn’s vision was blocked for some time, he goes to his friend and takes her knitting material out of her hands and twirls her around the room. They laugh as they did since they were children, lost in giggles and the odd sensation of everything swirling around them, and when they both laid side by side on the carpet, Finn had a smile on and sweat dripping off his forehead.

“It’s not proper for a lady to act like this, I should be knitting or doing...I completely forgot because all of those things are dull.” Rey laughed out loud, with her dimples showing and Finn didn’t remember the last time he saw her so happy like this.

Their recent encounters were always about marriage arrangements and their parents talking about acquisitions and the latest deal. Rey and Finn made a pact of going through this marriage as long as they are happier together than with another person, and Finn sometimes wonders what is happiness but he thinks his friendship with her is the closest he has to that. Rey never talked about fancying someone else, actually apart from Mr. Dameron, their talks are mostly about books and trying to sneak out to the stream behind the property to take a swim in it.

Finn forgot about the gardener for a while, Rey and him talked until dinner time and once her mother knocked on his quarter’s door to tell they were going, she sat up and straightened herself. He helped to adjust her loose brown strands in a single braid, and then pressed a kiss to her cheeks. Her hand went to his cheek, and for a moment she just looked at him, he thinks he saw a battle taking place on her eyes and then she pinched his cheek and went out of the room.

After a silent dinner with his parents, his father read a book while completely ignoring his wife and son, he felt relieved once back in his room. His copy of King Arthur was hidden under his pillow, and he slept thinking about a handsome gardener saving him from the claws of magic.

**~*~**

Days passed before Finn saw Rey again, and he was bored out of his mind with the rain going heavy outside. He couldn’t even go to her house to deman why she wasn’t visiting him and his parents were out of town to visit a business colleague. He had asked for most of his employees to go to their home as the rain seemed to be nonstop, but the cook wanted to stay and sleep on the employees quarters, as one of the maids that wanted to finish what Finn’s mother requested before traveling. Apparently, the silver forks needed to be polished twice.

He was surprised to see Mr. Dameron appearing under one of the gazebos of his garden though. The man had no sense? Today was not a day to work with flowers and such, there will be only mud there.

His thoughts stopped when he saw the gardener going in the direction of the back of the property, where the stream was. Finn realized that the water would be high, and dangerous if Mr. Dameron slipped near the bench.

Without thinking Finn ran down the stairs, and out in the open. Drenched from head to toe before taking more than ten steps outside, and following where the man disappeared into.

Finn tried to see where he went, but only the trees could be seen. The slippery grass tangled with mud made his steps feel wobbly, so Finn reached for one of the tree trunks but grabbed nothing and went face on the ground. His nose hurt, he stayed for a brief second feeling only pain flaring up on his face, but then was helped up by rough hands.

These rough hands pushed him around until he was under a large tree, with no raindrops escaping between her leaves, she was almost full covering him and the person in front of him.

He got the idea of who it might be, but that would be only his luck if the person he most wanted to see helped him out. Finn decided that he would never again try to be the hero, his nose was hurting a lot and he hoped it wouldn't be broken.

“Are you alright, there?” Mr. Dameron asked, his hair was wet and drops of water fell from his hair, Finn thought he was in one of his not so innocent dreams.

The rough hands were still grabbing his shoulders, he must be pathetic in front of the person he likes. Then he coughed, and felt a shiver going up his body because of the wind now blasting around them. Night was falling over them, so he on a whim caught Mr. Dameron’s hand and guided them to the kitchen entrance of the house.

The cook, Leia, was surprised seeing them. She quickly hid her cigarette on a bucket full of water, Finn noticed and didn’t care. Then he brought Mr. Dameron to the towel storage on the first floor, not minding that the carpet must have a trail of water on it. He would apologize later, he needed to warm him up and the other man before they caught a cold or something worse.

“You should lay down.” His voice, Finn hasn't paid attention before, was warm and had a slight croak to it.

Finn found some towels that his mother might not kill him if he stained with blood, and pressed on it. He yelped, and then Mr. Dameron grabbed the towel of his hands and pressed with delicacy to his face.

“I still think you should lay down…”

“I am...my room is on the second floor, the last door on the right side. Can you grab some towels and meet me there?” Finn practically pleaded, he wasn’t feeling his face and he was scared to faint any minute.

The man in front of him nods, and then he tries not to stumble on his own feet while getting out of the room. Walking slowly to his quarters, taking his wet clothes off and finding his night clothes before sitting on his bed. The pain subdued, but he felt light-headed.

He heard the door of his quarters open and then the sound of steps coming closer to his bed, he opened his eyes to see Mr. Dameron paused near the window, sighing to himself and then turning to Finn with towels on his arms.

“Here, you should properly dry yourself before putting new clothes…”

Finn couldn’t help the angsty sound rising from his throat while he sits up in the again, taking off his pajamas shirt and drying himself. He wasn’t shy about bodies, so he was surprised to see that the other became slightly red on the cheeks before turning around.

“I will leave you alone, do you want me to ask for someone to help you?”

“No!” Finn almost stood up, but his high voice must have surprised Mr.Dameron because he was now looking at Finn, smirking.

“Let me dry myself and then we can...talk?” His words seemed filled with apprehension, but something in his words made Finn’s heart beat faster.

This would be the first time he was talking with him, the first time they shared the same space and were face to face. Of course, with Finn’s luck he was probably with a broken nose while having the most magical moment of his life. Rey would be proud and embarrassed by him.

She would definitely roll her eyes.

“Maybe fix your nose, too.” He said with a glint in his eyes.

Finn found out that he liked to hear anything the man had to say, even if it sounded as a foreshadowing of something that involved bones getting back to their places.

Mr. Dameron walked back to the other room, probably to hide himself from Finn's eager eyes. He still could hear the sound of something heavy falling on the floor, and then some rustling of fabric and finally, him coming back to his line of vision.

He sat down on the windowsill, looking at Finn and waiting, not so sure of what to do with himself in Finn's presence maybe. Finn decided to break the silence.

"I don't think my nose is broken. The pain is getting better." Then he checked the towel. "And the bleeding stopped."

"If you say so...but I still think I should get a look at it. I saw how you fell and it was nasty."

Finn could die of embarrassment, he went in the rain to...save? No, to just advise Mr. Dameron not to go near the stream. He could drown or get hurt. In the end, Finn was the one getting hurt.

"Are you a doctor and a gardener?" He said jokingly and was a little bit afraid of future pains.

"I was a doctor, but changed professions." He said coming closer to Finn's bed.

He placed his hand on the towel, taking off Finn's face and then gently touching Finn's skin with his fingertips. Even the softest touch hurt but it was muddled with the excitement of him finally touching him.

“It’s going to hurt...but only for a second. It seems to be mildly dislocated.” Mr. Damron was now leaning on Finn, inspecting his nose and helding with his two fingers before suddenly making a harsh movement. Finn thought the pain would be worse, but the surprise factor made it seem too fast, and the fact that Mr. Dameron was still touching him, distracted his brain for a while.

Finn felt more bleeding but the throbbing stopped, and when he opened his eyes was to see that most handsome man in the world. Maybe the pain made him overly emotional, but the brown beautiful eyes of Mr. Dameron were like stars.

“Alive?” Even his voice sounded like something from heaven!

“More than ever…” Finn said hoarsely.

Something on Mr. Dameron’s eyes changed. Finn couldn’t quite understand but he swore that the man stared at his mouth for a long second.

“I should go back home. The rain isn’t going to disappear so nothing I can do today.”

“You could also stay.” Finn said so quickly and louder than he meant that for some reason Mr. Dameron looked at him with mild annoyance.

“Is that an order, Mister…”

“No! And you can call me by my name, I hate when people call me by my family’s name.”

Mr. Dameron tried to hide the smile that tried to escape his lips.

“What should I call you then?”

“Oh, right...Finn.” Finn said sitting up on the bed. “And do you have a name or should I continue to call you by ‘Mister Dameron’?”

“You never called me that.” He arched his eyebrow with surprise.

“In my head I have.” For some reason Finn blushed when saying that.

“My first name is Poe. But it might not be proper for us to call each other by first names when there are people around.”

Poe said it rearranging Finn’s blanket over his lap.

Poe.

Finn liked the sound of his name, liked the fact that it was short like his and that he was allowed to call him by that. It was almost intimate.

"I better go, I don't think it's a good thing for me to stay here. And you are pale, maybe sleep a bit."

Poe pats Finn's shoulder, and Finn felt as if he should tell him to stay, but maybe sleeping would be better with that pain still there.

"Thank you, Poe. I hope we can talk soon." He said while getting comfortable on his bed, hearing Poe's feet pause at the entrance of his room. 

"You're welcome, Finn."

~*~

  
  


When Finn told Rey two days later about his progress with Mr. Dameron, she squealed with happiness. Apparently, she had been away because her parents thought it would be better for her to socialize with other young ladies from high society, the higher they knew at least. The city was some hours away so they weren't exactly the inner circle of the most prestigious people, their families were rich but not city rich. 

Rey asked when he would be seeing Poe again, and he said that he didn't know.

"I haven't seen him since that day. And mother told me I shouldn't go outside because of my bruised nose. She says I have to take it slow...from walking."

"Haven't you seen him from your window? It's sunny outside, he must have come."

They both went to the window, looking for any indication of Poe's presence. Nothing of sort appeared.

"Maybe he is sick?" Rey suddenly said.

His head whiplash.

"What?"

"The rain and getting the clothes wet...I think you should find out how his health is."

Finn hid his face behind his hands, embarrassed for what Rey was suggesting.

"I can't go up to his home and talk as if I'm not his employer's son."

"We can at least ask Leia about it, she knows what's going on in everyone's life. That woman could write a book."

That's why they decided to suddenly be craving cookies, they went downstairs, hearing the soft piano sound coming from Finn's mother's study. And then inside the kitchen, two women were receiving instructions from Leia, the cook, while looking somewhat excited.

They all bowed a little to Finn and Rey when they entered, muttering greetings and then scattering to outside.

"Don't mind then, just happy that I've sent them to the market to buy food. They like to see new people... younglings, honestly." Leia went to the table, sorting a potato for her to cut in cubicles. "What are you two lovely kids doing here if I may ask?"

"We want cookies, ma'am." Finn said with the easiest smile he could form.

Her eyes were on him like an eagle, probably seeing his bullshit from a mile.

"Poe is on bed rest, should be back tomorrow. And yes, I saw you two that day. I may be old but I can see people's feelings as clear as the sunlight."

Rey beamed at Leia, she always idolized the woman and sincerely? Finn felt the same, and some sort of kinship.

"Alright, do you know where he lives? If he needs something?"

Leia put down her knife, sitting on the stall next to her and then looking tenderly to Finn. She looked like his mother when she was about to tell him about something real. About real life.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to see anyone hurt in the end…"

"It's just...I can visit him?" Finn wasn't sure why he sounded as if he was asking her permission to do something, but her voice and eyes made it hard for him to not listen to her.

"He lives in a cottage by the end of our road, hidden in the forest. It's a ten minute walk, I'm going to bake a cake and you two can bring it to him."

Rey and Finn beamed excitedly, while Finn went back to his room to change shirts, Rey stayed behind to chat with Leia. They were close even if they didn't see each other frequently, and our parents hated when we spent time in the kitchen.

Finn's mother didn't talk that much nowadays, she spent a lot of time with her piano and staring outside of her window. Sometimes he wondered if she was sick in the mind or deeply sad.

The new shirt he was wearing had a golden ornament on the sleeves and brown stripes in the chest. He received a gift from his father last Christmas.

When the cake was ready, Finn and Rey went to the front gates. Telling the butler that they were going for a stroll and then doing a picnic, even after some suspicious look from him the gates were open before them.

They walked down the road, lacing their arms together as usual and trying to hide the giddiness of getting out in the open to see Poe. Finn couldn't believe he was actually doing something so out of ordinary.

Rey was just happy for her friend. He could tell she was only there to see him actually doing what he wanted and not being afraid and giving up, Finn needed her support.

They reached a part of the trees where there was an opening, with a natural path forming for having people passing through. Maybe it was that direction to go, so Finn helped Rey with her dress and then after some minutes they reached a meadow. There was this cottage on the other side, with a bicycle leaning over the wall and a bucket turned over next to the door.

Suddenly the front door went ajar, revealing a disheveled Poe. He carried a mug, and was in the process of going to sit on a wood chair. When he went to sit, he noticed Finn and Rey staring. He blinked many times, then he passed his fingers through his hair, nervously.

Poe gestured for them to come closer. 

"Good day, Poe." Finn said with new found courage. 

"Good day. I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not at my best at the moment. You two better not stay here for long."

And he was indeed not his usual self. His hair was messier than ever, and his skin was pale, lacking the bright aspect from every day.

"We brought you a cake, Mr. Dameron. Leia told us about your health."

"Thank you, my lady." He said trying to sound polite but then coughing at the end, placing his own hands on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Finn, he is indeed not that good, maybe we should visit another time."

Poe looked at him, with an easy smile playing on his lips. He sipped the tea he was drinking, then Finn nodded and followed Rey back to the road. They walked slowly, carrying the cake once more and then when they reached the gates of his house, Rey's carriage was already there.

"Finn...you do want to go back to him, am I correct?" She said before stepping inside her carriage. "Do what you must. But be careful."

"I will."

Finn hurried back to the path they just came from, dodging the stones on the ground and practically running. The cake was already cold, they didn't leave at Poe's, so maybe that could be an excuse for him to go back.

When he came into the meadow, Poe was still sitting on the porch chair. Having put a blanket around his shoulders, he must have a fever if he is feeling so cold while outside. They were in the middle of a rainy summer.

"I forgot to give you the cake." 

Poe was startled by Finn's voice, he got over quickly and nodded towards the man.

Finn went closer, trying to act nonchalant while doing it and failing when he felt the trembling on his voice.

"Maybe you should go inside and rest. You don't look good."

Poe huffs a laugh.

"I've been laying down for the past few days, I wanted to smell the fresh air." He looked around, giving his mug one last sip before putting down on the floor next to the chair. "Where is Miss Rey?"

"At this time, crossing her house's gates I presume."

"Thank you for the cake."

"I'm going to put in your kitchen...and you should lay down." Finn didn't know where this courage was coming from but he was liking this new him.

When he placed a hand on Poe's forehead it was to feel it hot and damp from sweat.

"Go inside now! You have a fever, weren't you a doctor?" Finn helped Poe to stand seeing his difficulty, and he was impressed with Poe's house. It was smaller than his quarters, but warm and comfortable. One large room with a bed, table to eat and kitchen, on the wall to the right Poe had these high shelves that Finn couldn't understand the language the books were written on. There were balconies doors closed, so he must have another room on the other side.

When Poe was settled on his bed, Finn went to the kitchen and tried to fix Poe with something his other used to do when he was sick. He put water on a bucket, searched for a rag and sat next to Poe in bed. He pressed the wet rag on Poe's forehead and another on his neck. Trying to relieve him from the heat sensation of the fever, making him more comfortable for a good sleep.

"Thank you." Poe's voice was hoarse, being tired the way he was.

By the time Finn noticed that Poe was in a deep sleep, it was already night. He was worried that his parents would wonder if he didn't appear at their dinner but he decided to deal with that other time. Finn put the bucket in the sink, ate a piece of the cake that was almost forgotten about and looked at the man asleep in the bed. The way his chest rose up and down indicating he was still breathing and alive.

Looking at the medical books on the shelves made Finn think that he wanted to know more about this man, to see if there was more than what the eyes can see. 

Finn rested his head on the bed, next to Poe's hands, and got lost in thoughts about what was his life and what was waiting for him in the future.

He knows Rey and him should marry, it was the plan all along. Since their births practically, and he would never want to disappoint his parents. But it was time to admit to himself that he could never feel desire for a woman, not when he looked at Poe's thin lips and just wished he could press his there.

Maybe tomorrow he would come up with an answer for all of his problems. 

~*~

Finn woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He opened his eyes and saw himself laying next to Poe over the blanket and way closer than he remembered having fallen asleep.

The other man, Poe, was still asleep. Finn checked his body temperature, being content with the apparent cured fever, he went to the door. He waited to see if the person was still there waiting to be answered. 

"Mr. Dameron, I brought some bread and fresh milk. I am leaving on your doorstep." There were some footsteps slowly walking away, then a oIze and a loud sigh coming from Leia. "I told your mother you went to sleep at the tree house. Don't be late for lunch because your father will be back."

Finn knew that was for him, that Leia noticed his absence in the house but somehow thought that it was better to cover for him than to tell the truth to his parents.

When Finn turned around was to find Poe sitting on the bed looking quite confused at him. Blinking a lot until he showed a smile, close mouthed but still a smile.

"Good morning."

Finn didn't know how to respond to that, so he nodded and went to the little kitchen to search for something to do tea. Or coffee.

"You don't have to do that." Poe was getting ready to stand up.

"I want to, Poe."

The next hour was filled with the best cake and the company Finn wished for, he even got the chance to know more about Poe. To know that Poe's parents were doctors in the war and that they died in an explosion nearby the improvised hospital they were attending to. That was when he stopped being a doctor, it wasn't his passion he realised, he just wanted to follow on his parents steps. He still found it interesting and if someone needs help, they come to him, but he focused on the one thing that made him find peace, plants.

"There's something quite peaceful when in the company of flowers...I don't have a clue on how to explain to you. Maybe I can-"

Poe stopped talking.

"You can show me!" Finn completed the sentence with enthusiasm. "I see how happy you are when working in my gardens, maybe I can join you one day."

Finn laughs, but realizes he said something wrong when noticing Poe's expression.

"I think it's better if you go, lunch is approaching."

His whole demeanor changed suddenly. The brightness wasn't there anymore. When Finn walked back to his house, he wondered when he would understand what was going on with his life. Because more and more he can't stop thinking about Poe.

~*~

“I’ve talked with Miss Rey’s parents and we agreed to have the wedding in a month. It will make our partnership stronger in a short period of time, and April is the best year to have a wedding.”

Finn stood frozen in place, with his fork paused midway to his mouth. His mother smiled sweetly, but her eyes showed she was not paying at attention to the conversation. His mother seemed to be awfully to herself these past few months, and Finn wanted her attention maybe understanding.

He thought that when the time came, he would be ready to marry his best friend. But there’s a part of him that was afraid. Afraid of going against his heart.

“Sure, father.”

Finn went back to his food, but the hunger was gone. Leia offered him a bit of soup during the afternoon, when everyone went to sleep that day Finn went to his window. Looked up at the sky and prayed that someone was watching over him, he was certain that he would explode one of these days, tired of being ruled. So maybe, maybe the moon could lend him some of its resilience and brightness to fight for what he wants.

There was a knock on his door.

His mother entered, judging by the sound of the footsteps, and when she saw him something on her expression alarmed Finn. It has been many months since she showed any emotion on her beautiful features and the one she was showing was of worry.

“Hello, dear.” She sat on his bed, staring at him with a mild smile on her lips. “Come here.”

Finn went, a little shocked, and a little worried too.

“I know I haven’t been the best mother, the best adviser...but I want to give you a piece of wisdom, my son.”

“Mom, that’s not- I miss you.”

Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Dear, I wish for you to follow your heart. I-I didn't follow my own mother's advice but I have you...in the end that was all that mattered to me.”

Finn didn’t know what he needed to do to make her eyes stop looking so sad, he leaned over and put his head on her shoulder. Hugging his mother after so long of never having a true connection with her. Her mind had been so absent, her presence too. But something must have made her come out of her shell.

“I-I fancy someone. I shouldn’t but I do and I wanted this person to like me back. But I can’t ask for that, I am to be married this month.” Finn confided to his mother, not sure if she could help him any way, say something that would make him get a light on his mind that would guide him to somewhere good. “Rey and I are good friends, the best. But it’s not love.”

His mother placed a hand on his jaw, looking at him for a long time.

“You are to be married, indeed. But you aren’t yet.” His mother threw him a mischievous look. “Why don’t you in the meantime try to know if the person reciprocates?”

“Are you saying I should court someone while engaged to another?” He asked a little scandalized to be hearing that from his mother.

“You and Rey are friends, she will surely understand. And I do think you will be happy if you make the first move, I know there will be a good outcome.”

“Mom, how can you say that when you don’t-” His voice broke, her knowing eyes making his heart stop with dread.

“Finn, you think I don’t know what you do when you stay in front of the window? I’m not dense, my son. And don’t you worry, there’s nothing wrong with feeling what you feel.” She put her hand on the side of her mouth as if she was going to say a secret. “He is rather dashing, no?”

Finn burst out laughing, his mother giggling like a proper lady, and there was a renewed energy inside his chest. 

~*~

Two days later, Finn found himself waiting for Poe to finish his work so they could walk together to Poe’s cabin without curious stares from anyone from Finn’s manor staff. He didn’t trust anyone but Leah to not say something to his father, his mother has been happy these days since their talk so he didn’t want to anger his father and make an excuse for him to be an awful person to her.

Poe wore a white tunic, smeared with mud near the hem and he spent his hours turning around earth to plant new seed, maybe. Finn hasn't a clue about gardening.

Finn waved at Poe when the gardener looked up at his window with intent, as if he knew Finn would be there. It made him blush, but he wasn’t worried because Poe was too far away to see his expression. The sun was raging hot that day, so Poe sweat a lot, making his tunic glue to his body in an...interesting way. Finn’s blood rushed seeing that image.

He walked nonchalantly towards the backgate of his property, where he knew Keah would be secretly smoking and where Poe would make his exit when work ended.

True to his mind, Leah sat outside of the kitchen smoking her comfort vice and then smiling at him, knowing what he was doing there. Before they could exchange any words, Poe appeared around the corner of the manor and stopped when noticing Finn there. His skin bright with sweat, and him trying to dry himself up with a cloth he always carried on his pants.

“Is something wrong?” Poe asked, almost scared. “Your nose seems fine.”

“Oh, I’m quite well. Nothing hurts.” But my heart. “Would you mind if I walked with you down the road? I’m craving the outdoors air.”

That was a weak excuse, he knew Poe would see right through him and maybe shut him out. 

Poe nods, making Finn almost giggle like a foolish person in love. Which he wasn’t. Too soon to say anything about love, he just fancied Poe. Wanted to spend time with him, finding out more about his life before he became a gardener. He desperately wanted to feel the wavy brown hair on his fingertips, and see Poe smile openly directed to him...Finn could admit that what he felt was intense and exhilarating.

They walked side by side, not too close to touch their shoulders or their hands. Finn could feel a certain change around them, maybe because he was already used to Poe’s presence, as he was with Finn, but it was a feeling of plenitude.

The sun was setting, the chilly night air already appearing. Worrying Finn because Poe had not a jacket with him, but also remembering that Poe’s cabin was five minutes away so nothing to worry about.

When they were entering the woods before Poe’s meadow, the older man turned and sighed. Clearly he wanted to say something so Finn paused, waiting for the blow or for the caress.

“Finn, what are you doing?” Poe asked sincerely.

“Hum, walking with you. If we are being precise, walking next to you.”

Poe looked unimpressed by Finn’s answer.

“Look, Finn, you are nice and you helped me that day when I was feeling sick. But I sense that you want more than friendship with me, and we can’t do that.” His hands went to his hair, disheveling and making Finn’s heart pound with where this conversation was going. “You are engaged, I heard the staff talking and I won’t be used by anyone.”

“I’m not trying to use you...Honestly, I don’t understand what you mean by using you but I-” Finn took a step closer, hoping to make Poe see that he was being sincere, that he was seeking maybe more than a friendship. “Rey is my best friend, and we don’t love each other, we just settled in this marriage because none of us found someone that we fancied.”

“Finn, don’t be naive, not all people, especially noble, marry for love.”

“I know that, don’t patronize me.” So maybe Finn was starting to feel angry towards Poe’s words, so much for following your heart. “What I mean is that...I’m trying to follow my heart for a change.”

Poe’s eyes went suspicious, he placed one hand on his waist and the other scratching his neck. He was clearly confused, Finn could sense that.

“And what your heart is saying is that you should spend more time with me?” His warm voice seemed to be pleasant with the notion of what he said. That gave Finn some hope.

“Yes. Spend more time. But it is also saying for me to kiss you, but I don’t know if you even like me so I’m stopping myself.”

His cheeks flushed with the audacity of his statement, they were having an honest conversation so Finn thought that he should be all the way truthful.

Finn was naive when it came to intimacy, but he knew what he wanted with Poe. He wanted laughing afternoons while lounging in a picnic blanket by the sun with Poe next to him, he wanted cozy nights drinking hot chocolate with Poe and he wanted to touch those full lips and discover the taste of them.

Maybe Finn was naive, because only thinking about that made his cheeks even more red.

Poe offered his hand to Finn, who took it quite enthusiastically, receiving a small laugh as a response to his action.

They weren’t going to Poe’s meadow, but more deeper in the woods. Finn could still see Poe’s cabin from where they were stopping but there were so many branches around them that no one would find them there. The road disappeared too, it was only Finn being guided by Poe’s hand in that dimmed lighted place.

Poe stopped in front of a big trunk of a tree, turning over to be facing Finn and smiling at him. Their hands were still together, and Finn found all the feelings turning in his body all too satisfactory. Too good.

“Follow your heart, Finn.” Poe’s words were barely a whisper.

Finn looked up at him, seeing Poe’s brown eyes shining and full of something warm. He didn’t know what to do, he never kissed anyone in his life and this was Poe. The person he fancies and has been doing so for months, he didn’t want to do it wrong.

“I don’t know what to do.” He said a little embarrassed.

“You just said-Oh, right, can I show you then?” His eyes were sweet, asking Finn for permission to be the one initiating.

“Yes, please.”

The words amused Poe, who took a step closer to Finn, making their chest touch. Poe’s hands went delicately to Finn’s neck, closing the distance between their faces.

Finn wanted to move his hands, so he placed them on Poe’s wist, receiving an even wider smile from Poe.

Poe’s lips brushed against Finn’s, making Finn’s heart in a flying state, his whole body buzzed with how good it all felt, with Poe’s smell so close to him. He wanted to hug the man in front of him, he wanted to feel more.

That’s when Poe pressed his lips more firmly against Finn’s, making the younger one sigh with content. Their lips weren’t moving, but Finn found the action all too perfect to even complain or think that there was something wrong. His hands wandered aimlessly to Poe’s back, bringing Poe closer than he already was. Being surprised by Finn’s hands, Poe opened his mouth slightly and that was when sparks flew to Finn.

Finn didn’t know what was happening but the feel of Poe’s lips moving against his, the feel of Poe's back muscles clenching under Finn’s hands were enough to make Finn make a strange sound of satisfaction.

“Sorry, I don’t-”

“Finn, it’s alright.”

Finn pushed Poe back to him, crashing their lips together once again, after a while being showered by little fluttering kisses around his face: his nose, forehead, cheeks, jaw and then ending in a tender long kiss on Finn’s lips, they rested their foreheads together. Catching their breaths.

“How was it?” Poe asked after some time.

“Perfect.”

They both laughed, walking then hand in hand to Poe’s cabin. The sun already had set, the owls going out of their sleep and the stars starting to appear.

Finn lingered on Poe’s porch, looking at the other man while he opened the door, motioning for him to enter. Welcoming Finn.

He didn’t hesitate to enter the cabin, hovering in front of the familiar shelves full of books and papers. Listening to Poe’s moving around the cabin, maybe tidying it up a bit, it looked a little messy since the last time Finn was there.

Finn sat on the little couch, observing Poe going to the corner of the room and taking out his tunic. Finn averted his eyes before he was caught staring and then saw a portrait, a beautiful woman with long wavy hair with her arms around a little kid, who judging from his smile was Poe.

“That’s my mother.” Poe said, joining Finn on the couch and handing Finn a cup of tea. “And the kid with her is me.”

“You two have the same smile.” Finn said dreamly.

He thought about his mother, rotting for him to follow his heart as she did not in the past. To make a path to happiness, that it didn’t have a marriage with Rey in it. A path where the man next to him might love him.

“Yesterday your mother asked me something...intriguing.” Poe suddenly said.

“What?”

“If I was promised to someone.”

Finn blushed, his mother was truly trying to matchmake him. For a moment he thought about making an excuse, saying his mother was just a curious person but Poe’s knowing eyes were staring at him as if he knew was going through his mind.

“I didn’t ask her to ask...swear.”

Poe smiled, that smile that was wide but not yet reached his eyes, just adorable.

“Your mother seemed happy, from all the times she came to me in the garden that was the first time she smiled.” Poe said not looking at Finn. “She loves you, it was evident by the way she kept saying how generous, handsome, gifted in the piano…”

“Oh Lord…” Finn put his face on his hands a little embarrassed by his mother's not subtle ways.

Poe placed a hand on Finn’s knee as if reassuring that everything was alright.

Throughout the next two weeks Finn always walked with Poe back to his cabin when his work was done, or even when he had a day off they would always meet. Rey was overjoyed by Finn’s details of his encounters and his dead friend was so happy for him, she knew that Poe would see how remarkable of a person Finn was.

His father was growing a little bit more tense than normal, and Finn suspected it was because of the marriage, Rey told him that a seamstress went to her house to have her measurements for a bride’s dress. She said this news with sadness, but something didn’t pass by him as she told him about the seamstress helper, a strange man with irritated eyes that looked at her with annoyance when they locked eyes.

“Rey.”

“What?” She said while knitting some gloves for the winter she loved knitting because she said it was so genius how some lines could form something so warm and beautiful.

“You know, you could follow your heart too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, go meet this mysterious helper and see if he would like to have a cup of tea with you...You seem very descriptive when talking about the length of his hair and how he had intense eyes.”

“I didn’t say intense!” She yelped, then she blushed and her mouth hung open. “Lord, I did...what are we doing…”

“I think we are grasping for whatever we can have that brings us joy.” He said kissing her cheek.

They talked a little bit more, and when the sun was setting Finn excused himself to go meet Poe.

Poe and him have been having a great time together since their first kiss. They shared stories, shared silence and more kisses that left a disheveled Finn very happy. Differently from the first day, they usually stayed inside Poe’s cabin because of privacy and because Poe was always more forthcoming with touching Finn when there was no danger of them being seen. Those calloused hands would touch Finn’s cheeks softly and bring it closer to him, kissing and what Finn found to be amazing, bitting. Finn found out that Poe loved when Finn told him the things he liked, not only physically but also emotionally.

Finn arrived at the kitchen but Poe wasn’t there waiting for him. He asked Leah and she said she saw Poe going home early.

Founding it odd, Finn went alone towards the cabin. Seeing the lamps already lit up inside, he knocked on the door and Poe opened the door with glazed eyes. Finn went to touch his face, but Poe took a step back.

“What is wrong?”

He closed the door following Poe to the couch, where they sat in silence, for the first time the atmosphere seemed loud and awful.

“I can’t keep doing this, Finn.” Poe’s words cut Finn’s heart. “You are about to get married, I knew from the start but I let my- my desire guide me and I know now it was a mistake.”

“Poe…”

“Finn, don’t you see how wrong this is? You are going to get married and what then? You want me to keep being someone you kiss behind your wife’s back? I know Rey won’t mind because you two aren’t in love, but you should respect her.”

Finn reached for Poe’s body, tackling them down on the couch and making Poe look him in the eyes.

“This was not a mistake! For the first time in my life I was truly happy, with someone I wanted to be and-we have one week for the marriage to happen and I will try to talk with my father, surely he will give me more time or...or…”

“Or what? Let you be with me? A man that is older and low class?”

“No.” Finn said with determination, his heart beating faster against Poe’s chest. “Let me be with the man I came to love.”

Poe’s eyes widened, his hands went to his eyes, embarrassed by whatever he was showing. Then he threw his arms around Finn’s neck and brought their mouths together.

Finn let himself be consumed by what his body wanted, what Poe’s seemed to want too. The man under him trailed kisses down Finn’s neck, reaching his jacket and trying to take it off. Finn sat up on Poe and took off his jacket and shirt under it, bare chested to the man he just confessed something monumental. They never shared this, the skin to skin contact that was going to happen when Poe got rid of his tunic too.

He was breathless as he watched Poe sit up, holding him in place and Finn put his legs around Poe’s waist. Their chest finally touching, Finn’s hand hoovered on Poe’s chest, noticing how they were both trembling a little with the intimacy of the moment Finn paused his hands and slid them to Poe’s back.

They kissed for a long time, Finn could feel his lips almost bruising with how frenetic and hard the kisses were. It was desperate, nice, somehow sweet and everything he wanted at the moment.

Poe held his buttocks and pushed him up, Finn moaned loud with the feel of it and then Poe walked both of them to his bed on the other side of the cabin. Finn felt the warm sheets under him, the way Poe’s hands moved around his body as they lay together and something warm was building up inside of him, making him almost see stars.

“Poe…” He murmured between kisses.

Finn had Poe between his legs as the other kissed this expanse of his chest, holding Finn in place by his waist. When Poe’s lips reached Finn’s trousers, he stopped and looked up at onyx eyes filled with desire.

“Finn, you have to tell me what you want...it’s fine if you want us to just-”

“Take my trousers off.” Finn said in a breath, blushing furiously.

Poe smirked and then crawled backwards until he was out of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Finn asked a little annoyed from the lack of Poe’s touching him.

“Why don’t you take my trousers off first?” Poe asked with both hands on his own waits, as if daring Finn.

Finn sat on the bed, shy for the first time, and looked up at Poe for any guidance. But then he decided to be brave and went for Poe’s laces, untangling the laces until his pants all but fell off his body. Leaving a completely naked Poe in front of Finn’s nervous eyes.

His hands trembled a little, but he reached for Poe’s. Both men moaned, Poe dipping down to kiss Finn’s open mouth. They got rid of Finn’s trousers very quickly once they were into the kiss.

Finn’s mind was twirling and concentrated on Poe’s member in his hands, of Poe’s hands on his now very sensitive part. They fell again on the bed, Finn remarkably doing a good job with his hands if Poe’s sounds were the judges of it, and he was so happy in being in that bed, with Poe and touching each other’s body that he almost came with only the thought.

Poe never stopped kissing Finn, their members were between their bodies, frictioning against one another while their bodies moved in a slow but perfect rhythm. Finn’s nails dig on Poe’s back while Poe braced himself to not totally put all his weight on the beautiful dark skinned man under him.They were both kissing and smiling and moaning and trying to grasp for air while never taking the eyes from each other.

Finn tensed up under Poe, finally coming between them and then Poe accelerated his movement until he too reached his release. Both panting, their breaths mingling, Poe rested his weight on one of his elbows digging on the bed next to Finn, passing his hand through Finn’s hair and face until he tipped Finn’s jaw up so they were on the same eye level again.

“I love you, Finn.”

Finn smiled so brightly that he could swear he saw it reflecting on the brown eyes that loved him. Poe kissed the tip of Finn’s nose and rolled off him, laying next to Finn still trying to control his breathing. Poe reached for his tunic and cleaned the mess on their stomachs, then threw the fabric around the room. He rolled over again towards Finn and placed his arm over his chest, pushing him against his body.

Their smells mixed together was so good, Finn smelled Poe’s curls and smiled happily. His hand went to rest on the arm warming him, and both men went under a comfortable sleep.

~*~

The sun was rising, Finn could still hear the sound of some animals outside in the woods and he turned to see Poe sleeping peacefully next to him. He wanted this, wanted to wake up around this man and kiss him and know everything about him. He wanted so much that he felt tears escaping his eyes, after placing a kiss on Poe’s cheeks Finn sat on the bed and dressed himself before carefully playing with Poe’s curls. Then he walked back to his house, with a fire inside of him that would not be put out.

Leah was in the kitchen preparing the breakfast when she saw him entering. He passed by her with hard steps until he reached his father’s study that he was sure was being used already even in that hour.

He knocked on his father’s door, waiting for an answer. It came weak and low.

The study was a mess of papers, of his father looking at him surprised and then Finn went to open the curtains.

“What are you doing here so early, son?”

“I’m here to tell you that I won’t marry Rey.”

His father’s expression didn’t move, it was as if he didn’t hear Finn’s words.

“Son, I must have misheard you.”

“No, you didn’t. I won’t marry her.”

His father now showed anger, that’s what Finn expected.

“Don’t get that tone with me, boy. You will marry her, I demand you to do so.”

Finn laughed.

He was so happy that he was fearless and literally laughing on the face of danger. His father went around the table, getting closer to Finn and holding himself back from slapping his son, Finn could tell. 

“It’s a deal already made with her father.”  
“I’m sure Mr. Skywalker will understand. Rey and I are good friends, but we don’t love each other. It’s not fair with her or me.”

“Not all marry out of love, this is naivety.” His father cut his words with disdain. “You will marry her, if I have to lock you in your room for you to learn your lesson, so be it.”

“I’m of age, father. You can't do those things.”

“I can and I will if you keep with these ideas.” His father grabbed the sleeve of Finn’s jacket, dragging him out of his office but being interrupted by Finn’s mother. “Darina, step away.”

“What are you doing with our son?”

Finn saw Leah coming around the corner, holding a broom in an almost defensive way, staying out of his father’s view but ready to attack.

“Teaching him a lesson.”

He yelled, dragging Finn once again towards his room and then locking the door after throwing Finn inside of it. He hit the doors, yelling for his father to let him out and that this was absurd.

After a few moments the door opened again, his mother holding the keys and a serene smile on her face. He could see his father in the back with an aghast expression. Leah was trying to hide a smile.

“Mom.” He hugged his mother.

“Now, dear, your father seems to need to solve his own problems so we are going to move to your uncle’s house. Can you prepare a suitcase with some clothes? We part tomorrow morning.”

“But mom-” What about Poe? He wanted to ask.

“Dear, your uncle lives two towns away, some half an hour in a horse and you are fine.” She leaned in. “Your uncle is in need of a gardener and he seems to have lodging for the person too.”

“Mom…Thank you.” He kissed her cheeks.

He went inside of his room, gathering some of his favorite clothes and organizing some of his luggage before writing a letter to Rey explaining what was happening. Finn’s feet were energetic and he needed to talk with Poe as soon as possible.

Lunchtime arrived, his father absent and his mother in a cheerful mood that he hoped stayed. Something heavy had gotten out of his chest, and then when the darkness came again he ran towards Poe, he noticed the man hadn't come to work that day.

“Poe!” He called out for his lover and was welcomed by a surprised Poe opening the door.

“What?” Poe was so surprised that he looked worried.

“My mother and I, we are moving.” Finn said after a quick kiss. “My uncle is welcoming us at his house.”

“Oh, alright. That’s good.” His eyes were sad somehow.

“Poe, the marriage is off, my mother said something to my father...That doesn’t matter, what matters is that we can be together for real now.” Poe’s face was strange, but Finn could see that Poe was relieved. “To your knowledge, the town is half an hour by horse if you wish to stay here. But my uncle is also needing a gardener, he can offer a place too…”

“Finn, I’m not just-I can go and keep sneaking in secret with my new boss’s nephew.”

“You will be my uncle’s gardener but also my dearest.”

Finn smiled cooley.

They kissed hard then, Finn feeling how much excited Poe was.

“I will follow you wherever you go...because, Finn, you are my heart.”

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
